


You weren't Mine

by PencilTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash
Summary: It was so typical of JJ. It was so easy for him to shatter someone’s patience with his quick, snarky gestures, but Otabek wasn't going fall victim to it, not like Yuri.





	You weren't Mine

**Author's Note:**

> * Thank you [Jonjo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo) for the beta work. You are amazing! <3  
> 

“I'm gonna kick your ass, JJ!”

“Yuri, wait-” Otabek dragged Yuri away, curling his arms around him, while he was still trying to throw his legs at JJ’s arrogant face.

JJ kept looking at them, a smug smirk playing around his lips as if he was enjoying the scene. “By all means,  _ Princess _ .”

“Stop it, JJ.” Otabek snapped before Yuri could react. He pinned JJ with his sharp glare, not losing his grip around Yuri who was twisting against his tight hold to jump on the older man in front of him.

“Whoa, o-kay. Okay,” JJ raised his arms in peace. “I'm backing off now.” He took a step back, “... just because  _ you're _ insisting, Otabek,” he teased with a wink.

It was so typical of JJ. It was so easy for him to shatter someone’s patience with his quick, snarky gestures, but Otabek wasn't going fall victim to it, not like Yuri. 

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the way JJ’s smirk turned into a full blown smile. He proceeded to whisk Yuri away.

It'd been three years since they’d been having conversations at the various events.

Three years since Otabek moved to Russia permanently and starting pining for his best friend.

Three years of Yuri winning more gold and silver and continuing to be oblivious to Otabek’s feelings.

Three years since JJ broke up with Isabella and won a place on the podium.

In those three years, things had changed but the cold war between JJ and Yuri had been neverending. 

Well, things were a bit… better. At least JJ’s attitude wasn't as self centered as it used to be. People were actually inviting him to their private parties nowadays which was definitely progress.

Otabek still remembered the day when the man had broken up with his longtime girlfriend. Isabella had been crying right in the middle of a crowded restaurant. JJ had been looking as if he'd been hit by a truck. It'd been a mess. 

Some said it was JJ who had developed feelings for another skater. Whatever the reason was, the incident had changed JJ in many ways. He’d become less cocky and was always polite to Otabek. 

Surprisingly, JJ never did relationships after that.

He preferred fooling around. He opted for one night stands over a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He dated random people for not more than a week or two, making out at banquets, choosing different partners every single time. No matter how JJ pretended to be cool, portraying a _too_ _hard to get_ image to the world, Otabek knew the man had been broken.

They'd been acquainted since the days they'd trained together in Canada and Otabek thought he understood the man a little better than most. They'd been on a good terms. Otabek would even dare to call them friends.

Otabek had loved their casual chats about the new season of  _ Game of Thrones _ . He liked listening to JJ’s fashion advice over a cup of coffee, especially about hair styles. The man had good fashion sense and was indeed good looking, Otabek couldn't deny it. 

He was at least a head taller than Otabek and sometimes Otabek literally got jealous looking at the way Armani fitted his well built figure. If Otabek was being true to himself, JJ wasn't quite as much of an asshole as Yuri claimed him to be. JJ was actually fun when he wasn't being his usual irritating self. But, for some reason, JJ couldn't seem to get along with Yuri. At all.

They bantered, they fought on a very regular basis and Otabek thought it was JJ’s way of catching Yuri’s attention.

Yuri was almost nineteen and God, puberty had done him good. He was almost the same height as Otabek, maybe an inch taller. His long locks had grown to touch the small of his back, his shoulders were broader, still maintaining the delicacy of his overall persona.

Yuri was beautiful, desirable. Otabek frequently had to fight to take his eyes off of the boy. He wished his relationship with Yuri wasn't so tight. They were best friends for god's sake, had been almost inseparable for three years. Some believed they were dating. Right.

He wished he could openly flirt with Yuri, the way JJ did, even if it was just a bit of fun, without worrying about Yuri’s reaction to it, without worrying about losing him. 

Otabek had reached the point in his life where he was ready to be  _ just-friends _ if that meant having Yuri in his life. He wasn't ready to risk their friendship for any damn infatuation or attraction or whatever it was that he wasn't able to figure out yet. No.

He should probably move on. 

The thought had been eating at him for a month. It'd been Viktor-Yuuri’s wedding party when he'd shared a drunken kiss with Yuri.

They’d both been drunk, okay? And love was thick in the air, in the matching suits of the wedding couple, in the rose bouquet they carried, in their six-tiered cake, in the wine they shared, just… everywhere.

Yuri didn't even remember the kiss.

The next day he'd picked up Otabek in his black camaro as if it was the most normal thing to return to their usual routine. He hadn't spoken about the kiss or given any hints that they’d shared a kiss. And Otabek wasn't going to remind him. In fact, Otabek was thankful that Yuri didn't remember it. 

But, no matter how drunk Otabek had been, he still remembered the feeling of Yuri’s warm lips against his, the sweet taste of wine that Yuri had been drinking on repeat. It was a nightmare, trying to pretend that nothing had happened and everything was as perfect as some dream. Especially knowing what he couldn't have and exactly how it felt having it.

Otabek seriously needed to move on. It'd been years. Three years of pining after Yuri. He was almost planning to ask Mila to register him for one of those dating sites, which he hated to his core.

He sucked in a deep breath, shaking the overpowering thought out of his mind. He headed back to the locker room where he'd abandoned his backpack in the process of separating Yuri from JJ. 

The room was empty, so was the bench where he remembered leaving his bag.

“Are you looking for this?” Otabek turned around at the unexpected voice. 

“JJ?” He stared at the bag which was dangling from JJ’s hand. Then, he met his eyes. “What're you still doing here?” 

JJ walked towards Otabek, stopping right in front of him, only the width of the bag separating them. “I wanted to return this to you.” He pointed at the bag. “But then… I thought you must be busy calming down your friend. I didn't want to upset Yuri by showing my face.”

“JJ, you were out of line today.”

JJ snorted, not in his usual teasing way, it had undertones of sarcasm. “I'm not surprised.” He shoved the bag into Otabek’s chest, turning away. “You always take his side.”

Otabek grabbed his arm, pausing his retreat.

”I'm not taking anyone’s side, J,” he retorted, tugging JJ so he was facing him again.

JJ snapped his eyes down to Otabek’s hand and then stared right back at him. The look was enough for Otabek to loosen his grip, but he didn't let go completely. 

“JJ, look,” Otabek sighed, voice softer than before. “I don't know what the problem is between you two, but… but you need to sort it out, man. It's  _ Yuri _ . You know he doesn't mean anything by it.”

“He’s not fifteen anymore, Otabek,” JJ snapped at him. He took a step closer. “And  _ seriously _ … you need to start thinking about yourself rather than fixing Yuri’s fights.”

Otabek creased his brows, not getting why the topic was suddenly directed at him. He noticed as JJ shifted, that his hand moved to settle on the locker behind him. The man leaned down to Otabek’s height, moving closer. “How many years has it been, Ota?” 

Otabek’s heart skipped a beat. He was dumbstruck. He realized, his secret crush on Yuri wasn't a secret anymore. JJ knew. Was he stupid enough to let it slip away? After all, they were spending a ridiculous amount of time together. 

“Three years, right?” JJ moved both his hands onto the locker either side of  Otabek, crowding him into the tiny space. 

Otabek swallowed. JJ’s eyes tripped all over his face before halting at his lips.

_ Fuck. _

“You need to move on,” JJ breathed, voice lower than a whisper.

Otabek’s heart started thundering in his chest.

Hell, he knew he needed to move on. He didn't need JJ to remind him of that, definitely not so close. It was messing with his head. 

His eyes moved to track the subtle movements of JJ’s mouth, his full lips hardly inches from his.

“You need to find someone,” JJ muttered, staring into Otabek’s eyes, asking for silent permission and Otabek lost it. He let out a shuddering breath, inching closer.

The next moment, JJ’s lips pressed his. Shoving him back against the locker, JJ cupped his face, tilting his head, seeking the perfect angle. It was wet and hungry as if JJ couldn't wait to try anything and everything right at that very moment.

He nipped at Otabek’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Otabek couldn't resist. JJ’s scent, all mint and fresh grass and musk, started overpowering him. 

He grabbed at JJ’s shirt, dropping his bag on the floor. He pulled the man in, fingers ruining the fine material. He closed the last few inches between them, opening his mouth for JJ, moaning at the warm, sweet taste of his tongue as it traced every inch of his mouth. 

Otabek couldn’t remember the last time he'd made out with anyone, let alone had proper sex. And God, he was hard. Painfully, pathetically hard… from a kiss.

JJ chose the same moment to push his hips against Otabek’s. It was embarrassing.

“JJ… ” Otabek gasped, tearing his mouth away from JJ’s, ignoring a whine it pulled out of him. Otabek rested his head on JJ’s chest, panting hard.

He felt the older man stiffen, hands freezing where they were trying to slip under the hem of Otabek’s shirt.

“Hey,” JJ breathed against Otabek’s ear, his chest heaving in sync with Otabek’s. “Are you alright?”

Shit. Otabek didn't want JJ to get any wrong signals. He wanted this. He wanted JJ, he’d never thought he could admit it. 

“I, uh…” He tried to raise his head, not able to gather the courage to meet JJ’s eyes. “It's been… a long time.”

“It's okay. It's okay,” JJ muttered, his nose nuzzling the sensitive spot below his ear. “Let me take care of you.” JJ dragged his lips along the length of Otabek’s neck. And, Otabek could only shudder and nod his head in desperate approval.

JJ’s hand moved down to undo Otabek’s belt, his mouth nipping the tender skin above his collar bone. Otabek thought a few tugs at his already sensitive cock would be enough to make him come.

But JJ surprised him by going down on him.

Shit.

JJ stared right into his eyes when he took Otabek in his mouth.

“ _ Fuck, J, _ ” Otabek writhed against the lockers, metal clanking as his back hit them, nails scraping against the solid surface. His legs started giving out as JJ took him easily, deeper.

JJ steadied him with a strong grip on his hips, still looking up at Otabek as if he was something beautiful.

It was too much to take in. Otabek looked down at the glint in JJ’s dark blue eyes, the stretch of his lips around his throbbing cock, the twirling movements of his experienced tongue which made Otabek’s eyes roll back in his head.

“JJ,” he flailed his hand, trying to hold onto something as the pleasant heat of his mouth became difficult to bear. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back, fingers found their way into JJ’s soft locks. He tugged, warmth pooled in his stomach. “I'm… I'm coming,” he tried to warn.

JJ didn't stop, kept bobbing his head around Otabek’s length, faster and more urgently, making him moan JJ’s name, again and louder.

Otabek came with a loud cry.

JJ had somehow managed to pull out at the right time, but kept stroking with his hand till Otabek returned from the high of his orgasm.

The best orgasm of his life.

Otabek felt strong arms support him as he slid down against locker, knees giving out beneath him. He opened his eyes to the view of JJ’s sated, flushed face, his swollen lips and the dark patch on his trousers.

Otabek jerked his head up only to find JJ smirking at him, way too smug to be embarrassed about coming untouched in his branded pants.

Otabek couldn’t help but smile, loving the way JJ’s fingers brushed against his bottom lip, the act way too tender for a man who believed in a quick, hard fuck then goodbye. 

“Don’t blame me,” JJ breathed, still sounding dazed. “I’ve waited for this for three whole years.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Comments/Kudos are gold!! They keeps motivating me to write more  
> * I am on tumblr - [PencilTrash](http://PencilTrash.tumblr.com), where you can get fic updates.


End file.
